


fall

by chilli_by_svt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilli_by_svt/pseuds/chilli_by_svt
Summary: Каждый сезон года стал любимым для Сынквана, в каждом – он встречал его.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 11





	1. down

**Author's Note:**

> [beta(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤](https://twitter.com/llanacriss?s=09)

_зима_

Январь был тем самым месяцем в году, когда любая незначительная деталь приобретала для Сынквана огромное значение: он начинал замечать, с какой ноги встает с кровати, в каком часу выходит на улицу или как долго до нужной остановки идет автобус. Замечал, когда начинал падать снег и насколько быстро огромные снежинки таяли на его шапке. Видел лица прохожих и не мог игнорировать смешные оговорки друзей, заливаясь смехом так, что все вокруг будто застывало, слушая переливы его мелодичного голоса. Почему-то его месяц был полон новых открытий, впечатлений и знакомств. Мингю с Суненом говорили, что январь для Сынквана кажется чем-то особенным только из-за его собственных установок. Бу лишь закатывал глаза, после восторгаясь тем, как тает сосулька на крыше дома. Друзья в этот месяц казались другими — теплее, чем обычно, смешнее, чем когда-либо раньше. И Сынкван каждый раз верил, что в этом месяце обязательно должно что-то произойти.

Его день рождения каждый год заставлял не только Бу волноваться, планируя торжество, но и друзей сходить с ума: подарки для парня всегда до головных болей продумывались так, чтобы требовательному Сынквану обязательно понравилось.

— В смысле на мой день рождения мы едем на горнолыжную базу?! — хлопнув ладонями по столу и подорвавшись с места, кричал Сынкван.

Все разговоры и звуки, наполнявшие маленькое кафе, в котором каждые выходные собирались друзья, превратились в тишину. Посетители, да и персонал, наблюдали за драмой, которую устроил Бу Сынкван.

— Ты же сам хотел, — проговорил Мингю, будто и не реагируя совсем на спектакль друга и рассматривая десерт, что за мгновение до шокирующей новости успел принести официант.

— Я говорил, что сначала нужно научиться кататься, а потом ехать туда! — он закатывал глаза, тяжело дышал, скрещивая руки на груди, и хотел чем-нибудь запульнуть в сидящего напротив улыбающегося Сунена. — Что?

— Чтобы научиться, нужно снаряжение и место. Так что не психуй и пакуй вещички. Мы обо всем договорились, — откусив кусочек от десерта Мингю, пробурчал Квон и получил в ответ сердитые взгляды друзей.

***

Сынквану нравится снег — то, как он хрустит под ногами, когда ты делаешь шаг, и нравится звук, который издает его лыжный костюм при движении, но ему совершенно не нравятся пара лыж, палки в руках и смешки друзей, потому что все они умеют кататься, а он — нет. Джонхан, как самый опытный, давно оставил их, бросив емкое «я столько снега уже здесь съел» на прощание. Джошуа всеми силами пытался обиженному Сынквану объяснить, что нужно делать. Но Бу больше не слушал.

Фуникулер уже поднимал его к вершине горы.  
— Сам разберусь, — бурчал он. — Тоже мне. Оттолкнулся и поехал — великая техника!

Но стоило лыжам коснуться холодного снега, ноги отчего-то вдруг перестали его слушаться, расползались в разные стороны, напоминая Сынквану, что уроки растяжки в старшей школе были отличным времяпрепровождением. И только лыжные палки, которые настойчиво вручил в его руки Мингю, держали Бу почти в вертикальном положении. Он пытался спуститься, падал лицом в снег, поднимался и снова пытался. Казалось, что такими темпами он только к ночи доберется до домика внизу, в котором они расположились с друзьями.

— Нет-нет-нет, — кричал он, направляясь в сугроб на краю накатанной дороги. Теперь он точно понимал значение фразы Джонхана. Теперь он был готов получить помощь. Только вот никого из друзей не было рядом, лишь десяток незнакомых людей, которым не было совершенно никакого дела до неудач Бу Сынквана.

— Прекрасно, — устало ворчал парень, вытирая с лица снег. Даже лыжная маска не спасала его в удивительно веселом конкурсе по поеданию снега. — Ненавижу.

— Хэй, — раздалось совсем рядом. Он был на грани истерики, еле сдерживал слезы, не хотел позориться еще сильнее. — Ты в порядке?

Чужая ладонь оказалась где-то на уровне его лица. А Бу лишь качал головой, уже не понимая, на что именно отрицательно отвечает.

— Давай я помогу, — не унимался мужской голос. И Сынкван поднял голову, с одной целью — еще раз ответить, что ему не нужна чужая жалость, и помощь от незнакомых людей тоже не нужна.

Но парень будто и не ждал отрицательного ответа — схватив Бу за руки, резко поднял его из сугроба и так же резко снова отпустил.

— Впервые здесь? — и вновь никакого ответа, Сынкван лишь наблюдает за тем, как разъезжаются в стороны его лыжи, и боится смотреть на незнакомца. — Ты вообще понимаешь меня?

— Понимаю! — слишком враждебно отвечает Сынкван. Он не собирался грубить человеку, который помог ему. — Что пристал?

Секунда, и Сынкван снова бы оказался в сугробе. Но парень опять слишком резко тянет Бу на себя, теперь уже своими ногами прижимая лыжи Сынквана друг к другу.

— По пятницам занимаюсь волонтерством, — произносит парень.

— Но сегодня суббота!

— Значит, тебе повезло! — почти смеется он. — Так что? Тебя подтолкнуть, чтобы ты и дальше катился, или помочь снять, и пойдешь пешком? Только долго не думай. А то мне вниз к закату нужно успеть. Сегодня ужин вкусный.

— Помочь снять, — немного подумав, шепотом отвечает Сынкван. Кажется, это было начало худшего дня рождения в его жизни. Парень, пожав плечами, опускается на корточки и расстегивает крепления на лыжах Бу.

— Не стоит благодарностей, — хлопает он по плечу и уходит, будто ничего и не было.  
А через пару минут на сноуборде мимо аккуратно спускающегося Сынквана пронесется этот же парень, показывая пальцами «peace».

— Ну и что это было?

***  
Но он все-таки оказался прав, ужин здесь по выходным действительно подавали вкусный. Кажется, только это могло спасти Сынквана от вечера уныния и печали. Вся компания, собравшаяся, чтобы завтра отметить день рождения Бу, будто и вовсе игнорировала его состояние, а Джонхан, вместо приветствия, со звоном ударил ладонями по щекам Сынквана, интересуясь, как он провел время без любимых друзей. Он был готов отодвинуть от себя тарелку и устроить взбучку.

— Так говоришь, в итоге тебе помогли их снять? — в который раз за ужин интересовался Сунен, испытывая терпение Сынквана.

— Я же сказал!

— И ты не познакомился со своим спасателем? — выгнув бровь, смотрел на него Джонхан. Содержимое тарелки интересовало его в последнюю очередь.

— Волонтером, — Бу был готов терпеть последние пять секунд. — И нет.

— Потрачено! — в один голос произнесли Джошуа и Мингю. И это оказалось последней каплей.

Стул с грохотом отъехал, и Сынкван, смотря на друзей, поднялся с места. Он пятился назад, пытаясь держать себя в руках.

— Можете не приходить ко мне на день рождения! Я вас не…

— Сынкван! — в один голос произносят друзья, когда спина Бу во что-то врезается.

— Ой, — злость, как и днем, превращается в стыд, и он боится повернуть голову.

— Что тут у нас? — голос кажется знакомым, Сынкван делает шаг вперед, чтобы полностью повернуться к человеку. — Какая странная, однако, ситуация.

Парень напротив рассматривает свой испачканный пастой свитер, почему-то с каждой секундой все больше и больше улыбаясь.

— О, боже, — почти вскрикивает Сынкван. — Мне правда жаль!

Незнакомец наконец-то поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с Бу.

— Ну, любитель сугробов, — вздыхает он. — Вот ты меня и без ужина оставил.  
Он не злится — смеется, посматривая на запачканный едой пол.

— А я думал, мне везет по субботам.

Сынкван готов расплакаться, этот день все больше кажется ему кошмаром, который никогда не закончится.

— Я прошу прощения, и, — он вздыхает, слегка наклоняясь вперед, — кажется, я должен сказать спасибо за помощь сегодня.

Парень заливается смехом, запрокидывая голову и зажмуриваясь от эмоций, которые простым «спасибо за помощь» создал Сынкван.

— О, боже, Сынкван! — рядом с ними оказывается Джонхан. — Что за представление ты опять устроил?!

— Это тот волонтер со склона, — шепчет Бу.

— Ты его по голосу узнал? — бесстыдно усмехается Юн, обращая все свое внимание к парню. — Привет, я Джонхан! Спасибо за нашего друга!

— Да без проблем, — улыбаясь, отвечает он. — Я, кстати, Хансоль. И, Сынкван, — Хансоль чешет затылок, снова рассматривая порцию пасты на полу. — Ты должен мне ужин.

Бу правда был готов ко всему, но точно не к простому «с тебя еще одна порция». Или это казалось простым только для него самого?

— У Бу завтра день рождения, — вместо Сынквана отвечает Джонхан, — Приходи.

Он, как и днем, лишь пожимает плечами и уходит, отвечая «приду!»

Январь кажется совершенно необычным месяцем среди обычного года. Сынкван в эти дни начинает замечать совершенно незначительные вещи и не обращает внимание на что-то глобальное — вроде Хансоля, которого он, вместо благодарности за помощь, лишил ужина.

_весна_

Апрель для Сынквана был месяцем перемен. Джонхан говорил, что как только первая зелень появлялась на деревьях, Бу из вредной гусеницы, которая зимой вместо кокона кутается в самую теплую одежду, что только можно найти, превращался в бабочку, настроение которой тем лучше, чем теплее за окном. Сынкван и не спорил, он никогда не скрывал свою зависимость от погоды. Если бы он только мог из четырех сезонов на всю оставшуюся жизнь выбрать один — Сынкван бы остался в мае вместе с теплым ветром и пением птиц по утрам. Но он не мог.  
До мая оставалась пара недель, когда Сунен со всей своей ответственностью заявил, что у него есть отличная идея. Сынкван не возражал, потому что апрель.  
Их цвет волос из темного — зимнего — вдруг сменился блондом, что будто собирал в себе все солнечные лучи, заставляя чувствовать себя так же.

— Джонхан опять скажет, что у нас одна извилина на двоих, — проговорил Сынкван, щурясь от яркого солнца и через трубочку высасывая свой холодный кофе.

— Ой, да ладно, как будто это не они с Джошуа на прошлой неделе… — Сунен не успел договорить: парень на скейте, который несся навстречу им, заставил друзей разбежаться в разные стороны, чтобы не стать участниками аварии. — Слушай! — Квон посмотрел ему вслед. — Мне кажется, или это…

Сынкван уже не слушал, набирая сообщение Юну.

— Я не знаю, кто это был, но ему бы поучиться кататься на этой штуке, — проговорил Бу. — И Джонхан с Мингю ждут нас в кафе на углу.

— Это что, нам обратно идти? — разочарованно вздохнул Сунен, разворачиваясь.

По выходным здесь всегда было многолюдно: свободный столик можно было высматривать часами, так ничего и не найдя. Но у компании Сынквана были свои привилегии — Джонхан любил заводить полезные знакомства, и парень, который постоянно работал здесь, был одним из таких знакомств. Их любимый столик всегда был свободен для них. Как бы друзья не пытались узнать, чего это стоило Джонхану, он только отмахивался и каждый раз при посещении кафе подмигивал своему любимому работнику.

¬– Привет, ребят, — тот самый бариста стоял на кассе, приветливо улыбаясь Квону и Бу. — Джонхан с Мингю уже там.

— Привет, Минхао! — Сынкван оказался рядом, выбирая десерт на сегодня. — Как твои дела?

В будни было не так много посетителей — только постоянные клиенты и работники офисов из здания через дорогу.

— Хорошо, ко мне друг на днях приехал, — довольно проговорил он, указывая куда-то вглубь кафе. — Там сидит, ждет, когда у меня смена закончится.

— О-о-о! Познакомишь? — в отличие от Джонхана Сунен никогда не искал выгоды в новых знакомствах, поэтому его записная книжка в телефоне давно перестала вмещать контакты всех знакомых и приятелей.

— Обязательно, — Минхао протянул Сынквану заказ. — Идем.

За их любимым столиком сидели трое. Джонхан, который первым увидел друзей, радостно махал руками, издалека уже крича про новый цвет волос. Мингю и третий парень, что сидели к ним спиной, повернулись, встречаясь взглядами с пришедшими.

— Это, кстати, мой друг, — проговорил Минхао, подталкивая Бу и Квона вперед.

— Хансоль?! — удивленно смотрел Сунен, не веря в такие случайности. — Твой друг Чхве Хансоль? — Квон тряс Минхао за плечи. — Почему ты раньше не рассказывал?

А Сынкван стоял, будто впервые рассматривая парня, который так же внимательно смотрел на него в ответ. Они не виделись с зимы, поддерживая общение смешными картинками, что раз в пару недель скидывал Бу Хансоль, подписывая простым «ты». Он совсем не изменился за эти месяцы, только вместо лыжной экипировки теперь огромная футболка, а вместо скейта — сноуборд.

— Так это ты нас чуть не покалечил?! — вместо приветствия кричал Сынкван, сжимая в руках тарелку с десертом.

— Ох, — он лишь улыбался, виновато смотря в сторону. — Я вас не узнал, в прошлую нашу встречу у вас были другие прически.

— То есть если бы узнал, то не несся бы так, да? — не унимался Бу.

— Сильнее бы оттолкнулся! Чтобы ты принял свое привычное положение!

Они могли бы так проспорить вечность, если бы не Минхао со своим вопросом: «Вернон, так это тот самый парень с горнолыжки?»  
Все внимание переключилось на него.

— Тот самый? — хитрая улыбка уже расцветала на лице Джонхана.

— Я пойду, принесу вам чего-нибудь попить, — пробурчал Минхао, слишком быстро оставляя их.

Так они оказались за одним столом. Пока Сунен расспрашивал Хансоля обо всем, что было в его жизни после их знакомства, играя в сто и один вопрос, Джонхан толкал Сынквана ногой, будто пытаясь заставить сделать что-то.

— Так, получается, у вас один-один? — проговорил Мингю, спасая Чхве от совсем уже неприличных вопросов Сунена.

— Их прям тянет друг на друга, да? — не унимался Юн, получая удары по ноге. — Что?

— Неправда, — было первым, что за долгое время произнес Сынкван.

— Ну если мы и в третий раз где-нибудь столкнемся, поверю звездам, — отозвался Чхве, поднимаясь с места. — Там Минхао уже освободился. Может, быть встретимся как-нибудь еще?

Из всех сидящих за столиком, казалось, только Бу не слышал вопроса, доедая последние кусочки пирожного.

— Обязательно, — отозвался Мингю, вопросительно смотря на сидящего напротив Сынквана.

«Что?» — уже после того, как Хансоль вместе с Минхао покинут кафе, спросит Бу.  
«Ты дурак», — в один голос ему ответят друзья. И может быть, будут правы.

Этот месяц действительно был месяцем перемен: Бу менял прически, привычки и свое поведение. Как будто с наступлением тепла рождался новый Сынкван. В апреле он создавал, чтобы осенью, когда придут холода, вновь и вновь заниматься созерцанием, мечтая о следующей весне.  
И может быть, поэтому через пару дней на очередную смешную картинку от Хансоля он впервые вместо односложного предложения ответит, что был рад встрече и должен был отреагировать по-другому. А Чхве вместо обычного «класс» предложит ему встретиться еще раз, и теперь Бу будет точно знать, что тот вопрос предназначался ему, с уверенностью отвечая «да».

_лето_

Июль был месяцем звездных ночей, растаявшего на жаре мороженого, загара и моря. Порой, когда не нужно было ничего решать, только слушать свое сердце и идти на поводу у него. В середине лета Сынкван наконец-то становился собой — по утрам просыпался с улыбкой, делал комплименты прохожим, заряжая теплотой других. Он вырывался из душного города и начинал дышать. Бу открывался с новой стороны, поражая даже самых близких людей.

— Родители зовут в гости, — посреди разговора трех парней вдруг произносит он, наблюдая, как за кронами деревьев в голубом небе скрываются птицы.

— А?

Вся компания, пару минут назад расположившаяся в парке на скамейке, теперь внимательно смотрела на него.

— Ну так поезжай, — выдыхает Мингю, не совсем понимая, к чему вдруг Бу делится таким. — Ты же свободен как раз.

— А вы? — он протягивает ладонь ввысь, будто сквозь пальцы пропуская солнечные лучи. — Они вас в гости приглашают… к морю на неделю.

— Чего? — Сунен подрывается с места, ловя руки Бу в свои. — Твои родители приглашают нас погостить у вас? Типа жить в твоем доме недалеко от моря и ничего за это не платить?

Сынкван закатывает глаза, не в силах сдержать улыбку и смех, что заразительным весельем вырывается у него из груди.

— Ну, может быть, нужно будет помочь в саду, но это работа, которая не отнимет слишком много времени, — он в ожидании смотрит на друзей, впервые настолько сильно желая получить согласие. — Так что?

— Конечно мы хотим! — за всех отвечает Квон.

— Я отпуск возьму, — счастливо продолжает Джонхан, — Мингю сможет отпроситься у своих листовок, которые он по понедельникам расклеивает на столбах. Правда Джошуа в этот раз полностью в работе застрял.

— Это было один раз! — дуется Мингю. — Я поеду!

— Я каждый понедельник в шесть утра наблюдаю в окно, как ты расклеиваешь их, Мингю! — не унимался Юн. — А кто еще поедет?

— Тебе пора купить очки, потому что это не я!

И вот они снова спорят, размахивая руками, доходя до угроз, а Сынкван надеется, что Джонхан больше не задаст тот вопрос.

— Ну так что? — вдруг спрашивает Сунен, этим заканчивая представление друзей. — Наш общий знакомый Хансоль тоже приглашен?

Сынкван краснеет, пытаясь скрыть румянец от друзей. Он правда ненавидит эту тему — их отношения с Верноном странные: они и не знакомые теперь, ведь сложно назвать так человека, который по ночам после сообщений, что до слез в глазах заставляют смеяться, вдруг начинает обсуждать с тобой галактики и то, что Бу побоялся бы рассказывать друзьям. Но он не знает, может ли звать Хансоля другом: Чхве, возможно, и не нуждался в дружбе с ним.

— Вы же спелись, — смеется Юн. — По крайней мере, я знаю от Минхао, что ты нравишься ему.

— Кому? Минхао? — хмыкает Бу, все еще думая над тем вопросом.

— Ага, его отцу, — Мингю закатывает глаза, толкая Сынквана в плечо. — Речь о Хансоле вообще-то.

— Я не знаю, — наконец признается он. — Стоит ли?

***

Он все еще не был уверен, даже когда Хансоль, уже слегка обгоревший за несколько дней, проведенных на солнце, толкнул колеблющегося Сынквана в воду, почти сразу же прыгая за ним. Не был уверен, когда они впятером по вечерам сидели у костра, и Юн начинал упрекать их в том, что они могли бы и Минхао взять с собой, совершенно не желая слушать о занятости своего любимого бариста. Бу не был уверен, когда они в сумерках уходили на пляж, подальше от десятков домов и их огней, чтобы побыть в тишине.  
Он не был уверен, только теперь не знал — в чем именно.

Вот и в этот раз Сынкван стоял на пристани, ожидая, когда солнце, попрощавшись с этим городком, покинет небо и погрузит природу в темноту. Он начинал уставать от вопросов, которые с каждым днем все чаще подкидывало ему сердце. За эти дни, что они провели здесь, он наконец был уверен только в одном — дружить с Хансолем он не хотел. Чхве раздражал его своей слишком яркой улыбкой и тем, как просто он сходится с людьми. В дружбе с ним совершенно не было смысла.

— Нашел! — Хансоль оказался рядом, выключая фонарик. — Ребята ушли к дому, Мингю сказал, что становится холодно и будет шторм.

— Он теперь предсказывает погоду? — Сынкван наблюдал за тем, как волны становятся сильнее.

Бу даже не удивило его появление здесь. Друзья называли Вернона волонтером, без раздумий выполнявшим их просьбы.

— Та не, он в интернете еще днем посмотрел, но Сунен был так впечатлен такой логической цепочкой, — Чхве хмыкнул, разворачиваясь к парню. — Или Сунен впечатлен Мингю?

— Они друзья еще со школы, — будто не понимая намека, ответил Бу. Это была не его тайна.

— Знаешь, я был удивлен, когда ты меня позвал.

— Это Джонхан настоял, он думал, что так сможет и Минхао сюда затащить, — Сынкван улыбался, вспоминая расстроенный взгляд друга, когда в аэропорт Су приехал без багажа. — Но я рад, что ты согласился.

— Вообще-то Сунен несколько дней спамил мне, чтобы я поехал.

На море действительно становилось неспокойно. Хансоль кутался в толстовку, пряча ладони в рукавах.

— Вы, кажется, подружились, — Бу пытался согреться тоже, он замерзал, но ему совершенно не хотелось уходить.

Ночь впервые за долгое время была до безумия звездной.

— У тебя интересные друзья, Сынкван, — проговорил Чхве. — Но, если честно, с тобой бы я дружить не стал.

Так просто.  
Они долго стояли там, наблюдая за волнами, а потом домой возвращались в тишине. Шторм медленно накрывал собой город, и им нужно было быстрее него оказаться там, где гроза и ливень не настигнут их.

Летом Сынкван все пускал на самотек: позволял вещам идти своим чередом, не сопротивляясь тому, что подкидывала ему судьба. Жил по законам, которые диктовало его бешено бьющееся сердце. И верил, что каждое его решение будет правильным. Решение с именем Чхве Хансоль казалось до одури странным, пугающим и лучшим одновременно.


	2. in love

_осень_

Сентябрь для Сынквана всегда был месяцем принятия решений: он решал все проблемы, что накопились за долгое лето, планировал свое близкое будущее и наконец-то определялся со своими желаниями. Он все решал тщательно и постепенно, так, чтобы в одну из холодных зимних ночей не пожалеть о том, что не сделал.  
С наступлением осени Сынкван все больше погружался в свои мысли, почти не замечая той жизни, что кипела вне списка его забот.

— Сынкван, прием? — Хансоль, согласившийся вместе с Бу выполнить одно из намеченных дел, несколько раз провел ладонью перед его лицом, ожидая реакции. — Ты здесь вообще?

— Задумался.

Их отношения были непонятными: Сынкван точно знал, что не хотел бы Вернона в списке своих друзей, но при этом Чхве был первым, кому Бу рассказывал обо всех значимых событиях в своей жизни, а Хансоль… говорил, что ему не нужна дружба с парнем, который сейчас задумчиво смотрел по сторонам, но каждый раз срывался, отменяя все свои планы, стоило только Сынквану попросить о встрече.  
Один из них еще не понимал, второй уже не договаривал.

— Если ты будешь и дальше идти по улице и думать вместо того, чтобы смотреть по сторонам, то знай, я не буду волонтером в этот раз, — с издевкой произносит Хансоль, улыбаясь в ответ на удивленный взгляд Сынквана. — Будешь сам разбираться с последствиями.

— Вот именно поэтому мы никогда не будем друзьями! — будто обидевшись, бурчит Бу, а Чхве смеется от того, как сильно надуваются щеки у парня, идущего рядом.

— Именно поэтому, да.

Сынкван фыркает, ускоряя шаг, больше не смотря под ноги, ступает по лужам и оставляет Вернона на несколько шагов позади.

— Тоже мне, — недовольно хрипит Бу, а Хансоль, идущий позади, знает, что Сынкван бесится, видит, как он сжимает и разжимает свои ладони под ритм дыхания. Он давно выучил и это.

— Эй, Сынкван! — он не успевает предупредить, слишком поздно окликая парня. Машина, несущаяся навстречу им, обдает Сынквана водой, той самой, что в лужи утром собрал дождь.

— Да? — он словно и не дышит, смотря на свою белую толстовку, которая в одно мгновение покрылась причудливым узором мокрых пятен.

— Ох, — вместо ответа выдыхает Чхве, озадаченно приоткрывая рот.

— За что? — кричит Сынкван, пытаясь взглядом испепелить машину, что давно уже скрылась за чередой поворотов, ведущих на соседние улицы.

***

Чего Сынкван совсем не ожидал в тот день, так это того, что огромная толстовка Хансоля окажется на нем, рукавами полностью скрывая ладони, а Чхве лишь пожмет плечами: «У меня еще футболка и джинсовка, а тебе не ходить же в грязном, решая свои суперважные дела, да?»  
Он говорил, что больше не будет помогать, но первым приходил на помощь: как и при первой встрече, помогал подняться, одергивал задумчивого Бу и предупреждал, теперь уже заранее. Чхве заставлял Сынквана с каждым днем все больше сомневаться.  
А потом пропал, оставив Бу толстовку, которую парень так и не успел вернуть.

— Он же тебе ничего не обещал, — на сотое за час вздыхание Бу наконец отозвался Сунен, пытаясь рассмотреть, что делает Джонхан у стойки бариста. Сегодня была смена Минхао.

— Не обещал, но мы, вроде…

— Вы «вроде»? Что? — иногда Квон был таким же приставучим, как и Юн, пытался дойти до сути.

Сынкван совершенно точно не знал, что ответить на это. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что звуки, которые создает Мингю, отхлебывая кофе из своей кружки, можно будет считать ответом.  
Юн направлялся к ним той походкой, что используют олимпийские чемпионы, занимая пьедесталы.  
Джонхан будто успокаивающе погладил Бу по плечу и опустился на свободное место, не прекращая хитро улыбаться:

— Я все узнал! — подмигнув Сынквану, продолжил он: — Хансоль уехал к родителям на пару недель.

— Вот видишь, — Сунен с размаху хлопнул Сынквана по спине, заставляя Бу рывком подняться.

— Рад за него! А ответить на сообщения так сложно, да?

— Ты что, — довольно протянул Мингю, — ты что, переживаешь?

Звуки, что издавал до этого Ким, сменились хихиканьем Сунена. Они все во главе с Верноном издевались над ним.

— Конечно! А вы нет? — тяжело дышал он.

Джонхан с Мингю переглянулись, одновременно пожимая плечами.

— Да не особо, — хмыкнул Квон, возвращаясь к своему лимонаду.

— Что вы за люди такие, — устало проговорил Сынкван, собирая свои вещи. — Мне пора!

Дверь за ним с грохотом закрылась, а колокольчики над входом зазвенели переливами. Кофе, который в этот момент варил Минхао, выкипел из турки и наполнил кофейню своим ароматом, когда бариста отвлекся на очередную выходку Бу.

«Смешной такой», — уже после ухода Бу произнесет Джонхан, получая согласие друзей.

***

В октябре он понимает, что тоскует: по улыбке Чхве и забавным комментариям, по тому, насколько теплые у Хансоля руки, когда он невзначай касается его. Сынкван скучает по бархатному смеху и по внимательному взгляду, который принадлежит только рассказывающему что-то в этот момент Бу. Начинает замечать, как сильно этот парень проник в его жизнь, заполняя все собой. Но вряд ли признает, что ему понадобилось три сезона, чтобы в четвертом наконец-то это понять.

Вернон все еще не отвечает, не читает сообщения, оставляя их со статусом «доставлено». Минхао обещает, что парень скоро вернется в город, ведь здесь осталась вся его жизнь, и он стал слишком зависим, чтобы навсегда покинуть его. Мингю терпеливо выслушивает, после набирая сообщения Сунену, чтобы он уже сделал что-нибудь. Но что он может?  
Джонхан клянется, что еще чуть-чуть, и номер Бу Сынквана окажется в черном списке, и каждый раз дергается, когда «Хан…» оказывается у него в уведомлениях. Они-то все давно знают, что произошло с Бу уже несколько месяцев назад.

Минхао тоже сдается, угощая Сынквана бесплатным кофе и обещая передать Хансолю, что Бу скучает. Но парень каждый раз закатывает глаза, хватая свой американо, чтобы на выходе, повернувшись к Су, ответить «Нет!»

Он тоскует. Октябрь подходит к концу.

Но однажды утром уведомление «прочитано» высвечивается на экране телефона.  
Бу, заспанный, пытается понять, что происходит, а руки сами тянутся к телефону, из списка контактов набирая нужный. Он и не думает о том, что для звонка, может быть, и не подходящее время. Он хочет ответов. Сейчас.

— Алло, — раздается из динамика, и Сынквану кажется, что чувства уже с лихвой накрывают его, кончики пальцев зудят, и единственное, чего вдруг хочется Бу, это снова увидеть Хансоля.  
Он точно знает, что больше не будет случайных встреч.

— Привет, это…

— Привет, любитель сугробов, — он смеется, а у Сынквана сердце будто к позвоночнику липнет, как в темной комнате прячется в углу от того, кто только-только распахнул дверь, пропуская в помещение узкую полоску света. Хансоль был источником. — Я бы и без записи номера в телефонной книге узнал бы тебя, Бу.

— Ты вернулся? — он шепчет, впервые в жизни боясь навязаться. Но слишком сильно хочет знать все о нем.

— Вчера вечером прилетел, — Бу чувствует, как улыбается Хансоль. — Но Хао не разрешил мне до утра включать телефон. Как будто знал, что там будет миллион сообщений от тебя. Я тронут.

— Не миллион! — Сынкван снова спорит, между фраз слушая смешки Вернона. — Вообще-то я был зол, что ты не отвечал на сообщения.

— Я понял это по «иди к черту!», после этого даже страшно было тебе первым писать.

Он неожиданно понимает, что ненавидит эти несколько километров, разделяющие их сейчас. Если бы осознание пришло чуть раньше, когда Хансоль был не в этом городе и даже не в этой стране, он правда не уверен, что справился бы.

— Не хочешь встретиться? — вдруг произносит Бу и вспоминает, что не отдал толстовку Чхве. — Мне нужно кое-что тебе отдать.

Вернон молчит.

— Да? — спустя минуту отвечает Чхве. — Решил вернуть мне все подарки, что я тебе дарил? — Бу точно может представить легкую ухмылку на его лице и взгляд, который появляется, когда за шуткой он скрывает намного больше.

— Не могу отдать то, чего не было, Хансоль!

— Представь, что было! Подыграй! Когда?

— Я бы предложил прямо сейчас, но боюсь показаться еще более навязчивым, чем после сообщения «какого хрена ты не отвечаешь?», — ему правда стыдно, но он только сейчас понимает, почему писал все это.

Хансоль смеется, и Бу слышит глухой удар и тихое ворчание, пару голосов, шуршание и звук закрытия двери.

— Минхао думал, что у меня истерика уже, — объясняет Чхве. — И, Сынкван, ты не навязчивый… Через час на работе у Минхао? Он обещал мне халявный кофе и булочку.

***

Сынкван впервые оказывается на месте встречи раньше времени, каждую минуту проверяя уведомления телефона.

**Нён:**   
_«Хансоль вернулся?»_

**Гюгю:**   
_«НУ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО!»_

**Хан:**   
_«неужели Квани перестанет ныть?»_

«Я ВАС НЕНАВИЖУ!» — успеет набрать Сынкван, прежде чем в который раз за это утро, но теперь уже вживую, услышит такой знакомый голос:

— Сынкван?

Он здесь, стоит перед ним, толкая Минхао ко входу в кафе, пряча волнение за улыбкой.

— Ваш кофе будет готов через пять минут, — закатив глаза, произносит Су. — И я надеюсь, что вы свалите отсюда наконец.

Дверь хлопает, а они так и стоят, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, по-детски счастливо улыбаясь друг другу.  
Сынкван реагирует первым, сгребая его в неуклюжие объятия, снова и снова ругаясь, потому что нужно предупреждать, а Хансоль почему-то все сильнее улыбается, впервые обнимая Бу в ответ.

Минхао снова появляется рядом, недовольно кашляя и вручая им в руки стаканчики.

— И, бро, — он толкает Вернона в плечо, заставляя второго вопросительно вскинуть брови. — Если ты думаешь, что я работаю камерой хранения для твоих побрякушек, то ты ошибаешься!

Маленький бумажный пакет оказывается в руках Хансоля, и Бу впервые видит, как тот краснеет.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он вместо прощания, направляясь вместе с Сынкваном вниз по улице.

На улице пусто: слишком холодно для обычных прогулок, слишком зябко, чтобы без надобности выходить из дома.  
Сынкван двумя руками сжимает стаканчик, пытаясь хоть как-то согреть замерзшие пальцы. Он правда ненавидит холод. Вернон лишь поглядывает на пакет, постоянно пытаясь что-то сказать.

Сынкван предпочел бы оказаться в мае, где яркое солнце дарит прохожим свои поцелуи, чтобы не страдать от покрасневших щек и сильного ветра. Где-нибудь там, где зеленая листва и красивые трели птиц.

— Сынкван! — вновь и вновь зовет Хансоль, но Бу не слышит, вместо холода представляя зной.

И ему правда становится тепло.  
— Квани! — Вернон трясет его за плечи, обеспокоенно смотря. — Ты вообще здесь?

— А? — он впервые так близко видит его глаза. — Что случилось? — шепчет Бу, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Ты опять задумался и чуть не попал под колеса велосипеда! Ну сколько можно, Сынкван! — Чхве не злится — беспокоится, а Сынкван краснеет.

Так много для него «впервые» за такое короткое время.

— Хансоль, — теперь он точно понимает. — Клянусь, я буду ненавидеть себя всю оставшуюся жизнь, если не сделаю этого.

Вернон ничего не отвечает, сильнее сжимая Сынквана в своих объятиях, наблюдает, как колеблется Бу. Смотрит, качая головой, вздыхает, будто сам не верит в то, что собирается сделать сейчас.

— Ты напугал меня, — произносит он и целует, впечатываясь своими губами в губы Сынквана, а тот лишь выдыхает тихое «ох» и отвечает на поцелуй.

На улице безлюдно: лишь машины работой моторов разбавляют тишину. В такую погоду только дома сидеть, наслаждаясь горячим чаем под теплым пледом. Но Бу больше не холодно. Его нос прячется возле шеи Хансоля, пока Сынкван пытается сдерживать смех.  
Он не знает, как давно они оказались здесь, но теперь точно уверен, что нужно делать.

— Я сувенир тебе привез, — шепчет Вернон, и вся улица наполняется хохотом.

***

Этот ноябрь кажется особенным, Сынкван больше не мерзнет, шагая по холодным улицам — ладонь Вернона всегда сжимает его, оберегая Бу от неожиданных падений и неудач. Теперь он слышит «Квани» чаще, чем Джонхан вспоминает о Минхао. Бу хочет еще больше Хансоля в своей жизни, поэтому тот лишь качает головой, когда очередная его толстовка оказывается в гардеробе у Бу.

— Они теплее, — оправдывается Сынкван.

— Конечно, конечно, — он больше не спорит.

Мингю говорит, что Сынкван стал спокойнее, и это совсем не похоже на осеннего Бу с его перепадами настроения, постоянным ворчанием и целым списком недовольств. А Джонхан довольно потирает руки, с каждым днем находя все больше и больше общих тем со своим любимым бариста.

— Так говоришь, Хансоль все еще не хочет дружить с тобой, — раздается из динамика телефона, пока Бу отчаянно пытается приготовить ужин. Руки уже коснулись продуктов, и он никак не может убавить громкость или вовсе отключить болтающего Сунена. А Чхве будто чувствует, в этот момент появляясь на кухне.

— Поздоровайся с Верноном, Сунен, — умоляюще произносит Бу.

— Ты тему не переводи! Привет, Хансоль! Ну так что? Давайте обсудим это!

Вернон качает головой, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать улыбку, медленно подходит к Сынквану и поднимает со стола телефон.

— Давай, — отвечает он, нажимая «завершить звонок». — Обсудим?

В конце ноября ночи не по-осеннему холодные: Сынкван кутается в одеяло, пытаясь почувствовать хоть немного тепла. В день первого снега Хансоль остается на ночь у него, и Сынкван больше не мерзнет. Холодный нос теперь всегда прячется в изгибе шеи парня, аккуратно и крепко даже во сне прижимающего его к себе.

— Ну что? На следующий день рождения опять на горнолыжку? — однажды, сидя в их любимом кафе, спросит Сунен.

А Сынкван, который до этого почти спал на плече Хансоля, обсуждающего фильмы с Мингю, подорвется с места, размахивая руками.

— Да никогда в жизни! — будет кричать он.

— Примерно так же он и катается, — спокойно произнесет Вернон. — Так что я тоже против! Второй раз никто из нас это не переживет.

Громкий смех наполнит помещение, вызывая улыбки даже самых угрюмых посетителей.

На самом деле Сынкван совсем не изменился: слишком остро реагировал на мелочи, иногда игнорировал весь мир, замечал детали и любил веселить друзей. Но он впервые в жизни по-настоящему полюбил каждый сезон года, потому что все они теперь ассоциировались у него с ним — с парнем, который в одну из снежных зим украл его сердце. И кажется, не собирался возвращать.


End file.
